


Bunnies and Biology

by foreverandalwaysvictorious



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade can be cute sometimes, F/M, I blame the Things I Love series for this mess, Soft Jade West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious
Summary: "She didn’t have any issues with learning the complex material or studying terms and definitions. She didn’t completely hate the subject either, finding some pieces of information interesting and inspiring for writing. But after attending the first class and scanning her syllabus for the one assignment she feared, she knew she was going to struggle in anticipation of it."
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Bunnies and Biology

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched all of the Things I Hate videos from The Slap. Not only am I soft for Soft Jade, I am also soft for the one where she says she loves rabbits. So that inspired this possibly OOC fic. Thanks again to my friend Niamh for beta-reading and the professor name and my friend Christel for the very unique rabbit name.

It was the 3rd quarter of her Sophomore year of college when Jade had to take Biology. Like most of the courses forced upon college students during their first two years, it would just be a rehashing of the basic course she had taken in high school. Jade dreaded it and wanted to avoid it at all costs, but not for the reasons most students would. She didn’t have any issues with learning the complex material or studying terms and definitions. She didn’t completely hate the subject either, finding some pieces of information interesting and inspiring for writing. Like most science courses, a single credit lab class accompanied the lecture. But after attending the first class and scanning her syllabus for the one assignment she feared, she knew she was going to struggle in anticipation of it.

**Week 9 Lab: Multicell Organisms – Animal Dissection**

It wasn’t that she was opposed to the idea of inspecting the inner workings of a specimen. She loved pulling things apart to see how they worked, even as a child. Jade enjoyed the abnormal or gross things most people viewed as disgusting. She just couldn’t separate the idea of a once living creature from the dead one they would ultimately need to dissect. Seeing things that had died out in nature was different than the animals that were manufactured to be part of science experiments. While she understood the importance of the process to greater society, she personally did not want to take part in it.

In high school, she feigned ill on the day of the dissection to avoid the poor critter her classmates were going to slice open. She was able to make up the lab assignment by writing a report on a diagram of the rat instead. Unfortunately, getting out of the same assignment in college was not going to be as easy. The lab portion of the course accounted for 30% of her total grade. She was not going to let a general education course tarnish her high GPA. Even worse was the fact that some students, obviously excited about the course, asked about the type of animal to be inspected. The professor’s answer worried Jade even more. It was going to be a rabbit. 

She didn’t outwardly display her love of animals to most people. Just recently, she had made the transition to a vegetarian diet. Those who knew her well were aware of her soft spot for rabbits in particular. While most kids grew up with loyal dogs and cats, Jade had begged her parents to put a hutch in the backyard, beginning her obsession with the floppy eared creatures. She had owned three rabbits, one of which was still with her since she had snuck it into her apartment. Luckily, they had not been subject to any inspections yet.

She had never shared her fear of this assignment with anyone, not even her long-time boyfriend Beck, so he was concerned when she came home from her classes visibly upset.

“Why do we have to basically redo high school in the first two years of college? It’s not like I have forgotten everything I’ve learned,” she complained as she trudged into the apartment. She tossed her backpack by the door and went to join Beck in the main living area. 

“You’re almost done with your general education classes. What’s wrong?” Beck asked.

“My stupid biology class. Who would enjoy slicing into a furry creature and pulling all its insides out just to poke and prod at them?”

“I don’t think it’s something most people enjoy. It’s just part of the learning process. We had to look at that rat in high school. How else is it different from that?”

“I wasn’t there that day,” she shyly admitted. While she had initially faked a fever to stay home from school, the buildup of anxiety from the thought of having to participate made her sick as a result.

She went to fetch Bertram, her gray French Lop, from his hutch, setting him on her lap as she sat on the couch. She let her fingers massage his coarse fur to try and calm her nerves. 

“How can I ever touch my baby boy again knowing I might have mangled up one of his long-lost brothers?” Jade mused as she continued to pet the rabbit in question.

“Well you can always ask the professor for an alternative assignment,” Beck suggested. “They might be flexible on it.”

“And what if they aren’t? I can’t risk failing a course because I have personal feelings over stupid animals,” she whined, looking at the ball of fur in her lap.

“There’s no harm in asking. College professors seem a lot more chill than our high school teachers did,” Beck said reassuringly, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The rest of the quarter continued without much excitement. Jade was too caught up in the whirlwind of classes, events, and clubs to give attention specific attention to her impending doom. She knew she needed to talk to the professor soon, but kept letting her fear get the best of her, putting it off until the last possible moment before she would be stuck. As much as she wanted to make up an excuse as to why she couldn’t complete the assignment to save herself any embarrassment, she knew it was better to just be honest about her feelings and hope for the best.

After the last lecture during Week 8, Jade made her way up to the front of the hall where her professor was gathering up the last of his things.

“Professor Humphries? I was wondering if I could talk to you about next week’s lab,” Jade asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Sure, we can walk to my office and discuss it there.”

They made small talk on the short walk to the building where Professor Humphries office was located. He asked about her major and current course work. Jade felt the anxiety of her question bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

“I don’t know if I have a choice in this, but I really don’t want to participate in the dissection. I’m not comfortable with causing harm to animals. It also hits a little too close to home for me. I have my own rabbit and all I can picture is him on the table in front of me. Is there anything else I can do in place of it?” Jade rambled, her nerves taking over.

“I actually had a few other students ask about an alternative assignment,” the professor answered. “Luckily for you all, our university is one of a couple that has access to an electronic version of a dissection.”

Jade felt a sense of relief run over her. She could still get a good grade in the class and not cut up an animal to do it. Professor Humphries gave her all the details of the location and time this alternative lab would take place and she left his office feeling like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Her cheery mood was apparent when Beck returned from his classes that night to her singing in the kitchen while she made dinner.

“I take it something good happened today?” he asked as he came up to her at the stove, reaching his arms to hug her from behind. She turned and reciprocated with a gentle kiss.

“I don’t have to destroy any animals and I can still maintain my GPA,” she told him as she smiled into another kiss.

“See? I told you asking might pay off. Now, what can I do to help you with dinner?”

* * *

Jade showed up to the lab feeling much more relaxed than previously expected. A few of the other students were gathered outside, waiting for the lab assistant to unlock the door. They all chatted and discussed their reasons for not wanting to participate in a traditional dissection.

“It makes me squeamish. In high school, I passed out with the first cut. It was so embarrassing!” one student explained.

A few others had reasons similar to Jade, considering the ethical treatment of animals a main value in their lives.

“I just think we should find ethical ways to conduct research. We live in an age where we have tons of technology, yet we don’t use it!”

Jade nodded in agreement before sharing her personal story. “I honestly could not stomach the thought of cutting open a rabbit when I’ve owned them as pets for years.” She pulled out her phone to show them a picture of her beloved bunny. “This is Bertram.” Soon they were all sharing pictures of their animals at home before the lab door opened and they were taken inside.

The virtual dissection went well for Jade and her classmates. The lab technician on duty helped them set up and guided them through the entire process. They each took turns identifying the different organs while diligently taking notes they would need to study for their final exam. Jade was even allowed to bring Bertram to the following lecture meeting with her professor’s permission. She was very protective of him, since she knew college students had a weird obsession with petting animals, but everyone was polite and gentle with her favorite boy. (Yes Beck was a close second.) Watching the furry critter hop around in the grass outside was a great stress reliever even as the thought of finals loomed over their heads. For now, Jade felt peaceful knowing the worst was behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to research dissection and laws pertaining to student choice, even though I didn't include it in my writing. If you're interested, there are lots of great resources on the internet. Also if you have never seen the Things I Love video, watch it here https://youtu.be/KmBqfQbvoc4 . The bunny part is at 1:20


End file.
